This is my town
by AnoriyatheGreat
Summary: Follow the life of Sheriff Pride as he protects his town and those he loves. WoodyXBo Human!
1. Heirlooms

"**All right! Now nobody move an inch! We're gonna take all the money in this here bank!" the dirty robber cocked his shotgun and pointed it towards several people huddled against the far side of the bank's wall. **

"**-And no one better get no ideas about trying to play hero today! Lest you want a hole where your intestines should be!"**

**The robber with the shotgun, or the leader, nodded to his partner, and then turned to the mustached man behind the counter and aimed the shotgun barrel in his face. **

"**Go on! Move it! Put the money in bag!" He threw the teller a large burlap sack **"**And hurry it up!" The teller fumbled around with the sack trying to find its opening. He then ripped open the cashier register and started to shovel all the money inside.**

**The leader smirked widely. **

**It felt GOOD to be here, robbing the bank, frightening hostages, taking what he wanted. It was the main thing he had done with most of his life. Robbing, killing, taking whatever caught his fancy. And h had been damn good at it too, causing nearly 4 dozen robberies in 4 years. Until that day, when some peachy, pearly-toothed, wide-eyed young Sheriff had finally caught him and put him away while he was in the best years of his life. He never forgot that day, or that man. If he ever saw that law-upholding bastard again it would be too soon. But those were thoughts for late. RIght now, he had business to attend to.  
**

"**That's it. And make sure to get all the other registers!" He turned to the right to communicate with his brown-haired partner. **

"**Ramon! Here!" He threw a smaller sack to him. "Take all the money in their wallets! And the men's cufflinks! Don't forget the women's jewelry!" Ramon nodded eagerly to his boss and turned around. He marched up to the frightened hostages and grabbed one of the women roughly by the wrist. Shoving her against the wall, he caused her to send out a small scream. **

"**Well now, you're a pretty little thing." he sneered, staring into her shaking blue eyes. **

"**Why don't you be a good girl and put all your nice things you **

**a-wearin' in this here sack? Could you do that for me darlin'?" As he stared at her with a big ugly grin, she mustered a little foolish courage. **

"**NO! Get away from me!" she yelled out as her small hand slapped his black-streaked face hard. "These are my family's heirlooms and you can't take them! If you want nice things you should just go get a job like the rest of us!" She yelled in a demanding voice. At that moment the whole room stood deathly still; even the teller had stopped shoveling the money from the last register to watch. Ramon slowly turned his head back to glared angrily at the woman. **

"**Well now. That wasn't very nice. Looks like you need to be taught a lesson!" He grabbed her soft blond hair, tucked neatly underneath her pink bonnet and threw her head back roughly, hurting her neck. She let out a gasp but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of another scream.**

"**Heh, I like what I'm seeing." He exclaimed, letting his eyes graze across her fine body. She had fine porcelin skin covered up by a fine pink dress over a crisp white slip, white stockings and pink shoes with heels. His face got real close to her and he could smell the scent of farm and animals all over her. His smirk that appeared on his face looked evil with vile intentions. **

"**I know exactly how I'm gonna teach you some manners! Bosarona!" He called to his leader. **

"**We're taking this one with us!" The leader Bosarona waved his shotgun wildly. "Hot damn! We got us some fine company tonight!" He wiped his head around to see the teller still staring. **

"**Did I tell you to stop? Huh? Are you stupid or something?" The teller snapped out of it and shook his head quickly.**

"**Then move your ass! Or I'll have to start doing this!" Bosarona aimed the shotgun at the counter, as the teller ducked, and fired a round into the wood, sending brown shards flying everywhere. The hostages gasped in fear while the robbers begin to laugh insanely. **

"**Now that was fun!" He whirled around and pointed on the floor around the feet of the hostages. **

"**I think I'll do it again!" Bosarona fired his second shotgun blast into the floor, causing the people to scream when the wooden pieces flew at their legs. **

"**AHAHAHAHAH! Finally some action around here!" He cocked the shotgun back open and loaded another two rounds. He raised the shotgun toward the ceiling and fired a blast into the ceiling, causing pieces to fall. Bosarona turned around again to set his eyes on the scared teller, who still wasn't moving a finger. " I thought I told you to MOVE! YOUR! ASS!" he screamed. The teller stood motionless and yet shaking badly. Bosarona brought the gun up and aimed at the poor teller's face. "Please… no…." the teller managed to slip out. **

""**Save your beggin'for the devil!" he sneered. "Now say goodbye to ugly mug!" He pulled his shoulders back to prepare for his guns backlash.**

_**BANG!**_

**Bosarona reeled in pain; his shotgun dropped to the floor with a dull thud as his right hand clutched his bleeding left one. Sweat formed on his brow and matted his black hair against his dirty forehead. His eyes got a crazed look in them as they darted around. "Holy hell! Bosarona! You okay?" His partner asked as his head moved around quickly to find the shooter.**

"**Hell no you idiot! Someone just sent a round into my left hand!" HE wiped his body around and looked the hostages menacingly. "Which one of you did that? Which one of you damned fools wants to die today?"**

**Bosarona then felt the cold, metal, feel of a gun barrel against the very back of his head. He watched as his partner went wide-eyed and stiff. **

"**It's you who's the damned fool."**

**'Dammit! There's only one man I know who has that voice!'**

**"Reach for the sky, Bosarona."**

THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!


	2. Baby

**'Bosarona watched as his partner's whole body began to tremble and shake. "It's... it's... it's!" was all Ramon could say. Bosarona whirled around to come eye to eye with the barrel of a Uberti Hartford .45 colt. The bleeding thief grimaced and pursed his small lips into an ugly frown.**

**"Sheriff Pride"**

**"Aw shucks Bosarona. You remember me." Standing tall at 6'1 in a white. long-sleeve. button up shirt underneath a worn brown leather vest and dark blue denim pants was Bosarona's enemy and nightmare. Sheriff Pride spoke to him in strong and level voice as he used the barrel of his other Uberti in his right hand to tip his famous brown leather bolero hat up, letting stern chocolate eyes meet the robber s angry black ones.**

**"That means a lot. I haven t seen you in quiet a while." The sheriff said, throwing his head back as a cocky smirk played on his lips.**

**Bosarona's eyes glazed over with hatred as he spat on the ground. "A while? It's been seven years you goody-two-shoes bastard! I ve been rotting in some backwash, 9-by-9 hellhole, just waiting on the day I could escape and pay you back for that wonderful career-ending performance you gave me!"**

**The sheriff sighed and shook his head. "You know, Pride began with feigned indifference in his voice, They say dwelling on the past isn t very healthy for the mind. You should really learn to let go. You can try tomorrow when you back in prison." Again He ended sternly.**

**Bosarona's anger burned like a red-hot flame. He smirked evilly as dragged his right foot back behind him, leaning the bulk of his weight on his left one. "Well I hate to disagree with you sheriff. But I ain't going back there. That was would have happened in the past but..." He looked over his shoulder to Ramon, who was still pointing his shotgun at the hostages. "-I m not flying solo anymore. Met my son. Ramon."**

**At the sound of his name, Ramon gave a small bow towards the sheriff and then spun his shotgun in the air before setting it back on the hostages. Bosarona whipped his head back at Pride, who had now set his right gun on Ramon while his left remained an inch from his face.**

**"Now, Correct me if I m wrong but there s only one of you and two of us!" He began to laugh low and hyena-like. "Shoot me again sheriff and all the innocent people eat their last meal of copper and gunpowder!" Bosarona kept on laughing his laugh and Ramon had joined in with a wheezy laugh of his own. So giddy with laughter they were, in fact, they didn t noticed that this development didn t change the smirk on Sheriff Pride's face one bit.**

**"You're wrong." The Sheriff stated firmly. Bosarona quit laughing.**

**"A family man huh?" Pride s face changed from a smirk to a wide pearly grin. "Well so am I!" And with that said, he pursed his lips and whistled loudly. Bosarona whirled around and shouted at his son, his voice frantic and fearful. "Hurry up and shoot someone! Don t get distracted by this fools -"**

**"YODALEYHEEEHOOO!"**

**Ramon didn't have time to even pull the trigger. Well, maybe he would have, he hadn't been distracted by the tall, red-haired women crashing through the glass window and jumping him. His shotgun went flying as her and he hit the ground rolling. They tumbled and rolled to the other side of the room in seconds, as the daring women came up and was sitting on top of him as the victor, Ramon was already handcuffed. "Name's Jessie! Please to me ya, Scumbag!" the cowgirl proclaimed as she grabbed Ramon head and pulled it back.**

**"Meet my baby sister." he said aloud with puff and pride. Bosarona just watched the scene with bewilderment. "She's been working with me for the past 4 years now. Ever since she came out of teenage hood."**

**"Now, Correct me if I m wrong Bosarona, but there's only one of you, and two of us!" Pride mocked the defeated robber with his own words and Bosarona's face changed from bewilderment to malice.**

**"Hell no! There's no way in the seven levels of hell that I'm going back to some shit cell!" With those words Bosarona slammed the shotgun with his right foot, sending it straight up within his grasp.**

**Too bad he couldn t catch it.**

**The sheriff reacted quickly to Bosarona's motions and sent the man a mighty kick to the stomach, sending him backwards and onto the floor with the wind knocked out of him.**

**Before the stars in the robber's eyes could clear, he left a heavy weight on his stomach, sitting atop his center of gravity and keeping him floored. The man looked up to see Pride's heavy leather boot on his belly and his gun in his face. "Ok Bosarona, it s over." Pride stated coolly. "You have no partner, no guns, and now you re flat on your back. Giving up seems like the right and only way to go."**

**"Damn you, you filthy prick! I won't surrender this time or any other time!" He spat out in a raspy, angry voice. "You'll have to fuckin' kill me if you want me to leave you al-OOF!" Jessie's boot collided with Bosarona's head, knocking him unconscious. Pride looked up to see his baby sister with an annoyed look in her face. "Damn brother, I hate it when the bad guys just won t shut up."**

**"Well, you won't have to listen to him for a long time. He's going back to the prison for a long time." He looked over to the son, who was still lying on the floor in handcuffs. "And he ll be with his father too."**

**Pride let out a sigh and took his boot off the unconscious man. "Come on Jess. Let's throw them in the prison and take the hostages out of here." He gave a once over to the men and women still against the wall. He then sheathed both his Uberti guns into the strong leather holsters buckled to his hips. "They look like they ve been through enough today."**

**"And that s what I did on Thursday."**

**"It still seems as though you could have come down to the bar after, Woody."**

**"Oh come on! Leave me alone! I had to listen to all the witness's accounts, take in the amount of property damage done to the bank, send a telegraph to the federal prison to send someone down to get him, and compile all that into a mound of paperwork as high as I am tall!" Woody grabbed his drink and downed it in one gulp. His throat felt dry from retelling his activities to the man in front of him. He let out a sigh and slapped it back down on the mahogany counter. Another whiskey, Buzz.**

**The tired sheriff let out a sigh and relaxed his shoulders as he felt the hot burn of whiskey travel down his throat and ignite his stomach. Barth's, a well-sized bar with plush stools, a real piano player, and warm faces. Also, Woody s favorite place to come to and wind down after work. He told people he like it because of the grade A, affordable whiskey and gin they served. But the real reason (well, the second reason) was that Buzz was the bartender and also his best friend of fifteen years. He didn't tell anyone that reason.**

**Buzz immediately puffed out his chest as he grabbed Woody s empty glass. "Damn it Woody! How long are you going to keep up that stupid nickname for me huh? It's been eight years since that happened! Let it go already!"**

**Woody smirked as a mischievous gleam entered his eyes. "Eight years to you, maybe. But for me it was like yesterday." He chuckled as he saw Buzz's annoyed look. "There you were! Runnin' around Mrs. Nesbit's farm, wearing nothing but the skin you were born in! Flailing your arms and legs like some kind of crazy monkey-"**

**"Ok that's enough!" Buzz roared in embarrassment, causing some bar patrons to turn their heads in their direction. Woody slapped his hand on the bar as he tried to contain his laughter, letting out choked laughter as he tried to breath for air. Buzz waited patiently for his friend to regain his composure.**

**"Yes, yes, yes. Laugh at my expense. But I ll be laughing next week." Woody stopped his silent chuckles and raised his eyebrow. "At your thirtieth birthday." Buzz finished and smirked as he Woody let out a groan and covered his face with his hands. "Oh god, don t remind me!" He ran his fingers through his thick brown hair and rolled his eyes.**

**"I can't believe I'm that old already. When did it happen Buzz? When?" Woody whined as he grabbed the new glass of whiskey Buzz had handed him.**

**"It probably happened during the hundred of crimes you solved and arrests you made. You should be proud Woody. Not many men live long in your profession." Buzz assured him, giving him a firm pat on the back.**

**The now depressed sheriff rolled his eyes again and took a drink from his new glass of whiskey. "And there s no way you will not have a party for me, even if I ask?" Buzz let out a deep chuckle. "There's no way this party will be canceled! You deserve a party! And I ll make damn sure you get the best party that there ever was!"**

**Woody just rolled his eyes a third time and took another swig of whiskey. "Fine, alright."**

**"Oh come on. You ll love it. And there'll be special table just only for you and me. huh? That sound good?" Buzz said as he tried to nudge his long-time friend into a happy mood.**

**Woody opened his mouth to speak but his eyes caught a glance of the clock behind Buzz. _12:30_. He jumped up from the plush red stool he sat on, down his whiskey, and swiped his Bolero hat from the counter and placed it on his head.**

**"Sounds fine, but make sure there's a seat for my sister too. Or she ll take your seat and make sure you can't sit down for a week." With that said, he turned around and began walking out the door. "Night Buzz."**

**"Later Woody." Buzz said, then he rememberd something.**

**"Hey! How come I never met your sister before?" Buzz shouted.**

**Without looking back or stopping his long stride, Woody answered. "Because you won't recover if you do!"**

**As Buzz watched Woody walk out the door and into the night, he spoke to himself. "Sounds like a handful."**

**THANK YOU FOR CONTINUING ON TO CHAPTER 2! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
